gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:NikoBellic2013
700px Sobre Mí Bueno no tengo casi nada que decir sobre mí, solo se que quiero que sepan que yo soy como un chico cualquiera, me llevo bien con algunos usuarios de acá, soy un chico noble, un poco tímido (Ya se habrán dado cuenta en eso cuando yo entro al chat solo hablo algunas veces) y no me gusta pelear con los demás (pelear es lo que hago con mis amigos del cole, solo es discusión-no golpes), solo quiero hacer amigos, ser una buena persona y caerle bien a todos los usuarios de aquí. Como conocí la Saga Gta Cuando tenia 5 años me fui a la casa de mi abuela y encontré al hermano de mi padre (osea mi tío) jugando en su PlayStation 2 y le pregunte como se llama el juego que estaba jugando y el juego se llamaba GTA San Andreas y le pregunte si podía jugar después de que terminara y me dijo que si empece a jugar pero lo único que hacia era matar gente y matar policías hasta que mi tío se caso y se llevó el PlayStation 2 a su nueva casa y no supe nada del Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, luego cuando tenia 10 o 11 años le dije a mi padre que si podría comprar el Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas para mi PS2 y el dijo que si y me lo compro y empece a jugar empece a hacer las misiones y me quede en San Fierro luego me entere del Grand Theft Auto IV cuando estaba mirando vídeos loquendo y apareció el juego quería comprarlo pero en el lugar donde siempre compro los juegos de Play Station no había, luego un día Sábado subí donde mi otro tío y le pregunte que estaba jugando y estaba jugando el Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned y le pregunte si podía jugar pero me pregunto cual de los dos el GTA 4 TLAD o el GTA 4 TBOGT y pensé que el protagonista del Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony era gay así que empece a jugar el de los The Lost luego mis padres me compraron la PS3 y meses mas tarde le pregunte a mi madre me podría comprar el Grand Theft Auto IV con mi plata que yo había ahorrado luego mi mamá me compró el juego pero la edición completa empece a jugar y la pase toda las 3 y el 15 de Mayo de este año me compré el Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories y Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories para mi PlayStation 2 y la verdad bien geniales son estos dos juegos pero más que todo entre estos 2 es el Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories por el paisaje y por construir negocios sobre todo Vice City, el 16 de Junio de este año me compré el Grand Theft Auto: Vice City y espero con ansias el Grand Theft Auto V Como descubrí la wikia Bueno yo una vez estaba jugando el GTA IV pero el de Niko Bellic y no podia pasar la misión de robar un banco así que quería ver una video de como pasar la misión luego descubrí la wikia y pase todas las misiones del GTA IV y también gracias a esta wikia pase algunas misiones difíciles de GTA San Andreas entonces 2 o 3 meses mas tarde me registre en el wiki Todas mis cosas favoritas de la saga gta *'Gta favoritos': **'Grand Theft Auto San Andreas': Este juego fue el primer GTA que tuve y es el mejor juego que eh juego. **'Grand Theft Auto IV': Geniales gráficos y caminar en libertad en Liberty City. **'Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned': Éste juego me encanta porque tienen algunas misiones de explosiones. **'Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony': Mejores armas , nuevos autos , grandes personajes y un gran protagonista. **'Grand Theft Auto: Vice City': Me encantan sus gráficos y también el paisaje. **'Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories': Sus gráficos son increíbles y también el paisaje *'Personajes Favoritos': **'Niko Bellic': Este es el mejor protagonista de todos. **'Carl Johnson': Gran protagonista y gran líder de su banda **'Little Jacob': Gran compañero y muy confiable. **'Claude Speed': Demasiado callado igual que yo. **'Victor Vance': El es un gran ejemplo de evitar las drogas y el si ayuda su familia: El es un ejemplo a seguir... excepto cuando mata gente **'Roman Bellic': Este personaje es muy cómico aún que me halla traído muchos problemas como: La primera vez que lo jugué creí que iba a tener una mansión, problemas con la policía, con la mafia, con organizaciones criminales. Aunque al final escogí venganza para su habilidad de taxis gratis aunque ahora estoy muy arrepentido porque debí escoger dinero para que muera Roman porque ¡ME LLAMA CADA RATO! *'Misiones Favoritas': **'Bang Bang': Mucha destrucción (Al parecer soy muy adicto a la destrucción según yo) **'Get Lost': Esta misión fue mi favorita, al parecer jugué como un profecional (Según Yo) pero la última parte de la misión no se como expresarlo... **'Out of Commission': La última misión del Gta 4 y la más genial y la facil de todas (según yo) **'The Holland Play...': La misión más dudosa que tuve pero al final escogí matar a Playboy X solo para quedarme con su casa XD y aparte el se lo merecía y además Dwayne Forge me caía bien y no podía matarlo. **'Hostile Negotiation': Gran misión y te pone a prueba tu puntería automática en disparar a la persona que tiene como rehén a Roman. **'Borrar': Esta misión no lo he jugado pero e visto como es y cuando llegue a esa misión podré vengar la muerte de Victor. **'Havana, buenos tiempos': Esta misión es mi favorita porque aquí se acaba el reinado de los Cholos. *'Vehículos favoritos': **'Infernus': Auto super veloz e increíble. **'Turismo': Gran velocidad. **'Super GT': Un auto muy dificil de encontrar pero para mi nada es dificil pero este auto tiene un gran diseño. **'F620': Gran diseño y es demasiado veloz. **'NRG-900 RR': Es la mejor moto que e conducido y cada vez soy mejor con la moto. *'Armas Favoritas': **'AK-47': Hace un daño impactante. **'Minigun': Arma pesada pero destruye todo a su paso. **'Escopeta explosiva': Puede destruir los vehículos de tan solo 2 o 3 disparos **'SMG dorada': Igual que el subfusil de salto pero causa muerte instantanea **'MG avanzada': Igual que la minigun pero el ruido del disparo es más relístico y causa mas daño. **'Rifle de francotirador avanzado': Tiene demasiada precisión. **'FN P90': Es perfecta para matar a un enemigo rápido **'Colt .357': Esta pistola es muy potente ya que mata a los enemigos de un o dos disparos. *'Bandas avoritas': **'Grove Street Families': Buena vestimenta. **'The Lost Motorcycle Club': Rudos y grandes miembros. **'Organización criminal Vance': Una gran banda y son muy confiables. *'Ciudades Fvoritas': **'Los Santos': Ciudad donde ocurre las guerra de bandas. **'San Fierro': Ciudad de los autos deportivos. **'Liberty City (IV)': Ciudad grande donde ocurre increibles misiones que no te puedes imaginar. Mi firma Gracias a Los porcentajes de mis GTA Grand Theft Auto: Vice City: 12% Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas: No recuerdo Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories: No recuerdo Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories: No recuerdo Grand Theft Auto IV: 72.83% Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned: 76.25% Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony: 66.43% Juegos de GTA y plataformas que quiero tener Juegos para PS2 *Grand Theft Auto III Juegos para PS3 *Grand Theft Auto V Juegos para PSP: *Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (Ya tengo el juego para PS2 pero me gusta mucho este juego, este es mi segundo juego de GTA favorito para PS2) *Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Juegos para Android *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (Ya lo tengo para PS2 pero también me gusta este juego) Plataformas que quiero: *PSP *Android (Para navidad pero no estoy seguro) Usuarios que me caen bien * * * (Por ayudarme en algunas cosas) * (No e hablado mucho con el pero me cae bien) * (Igual que Cj2013) * * * Mis imágenes favoritas > Cheetah_rojo-GameplayOnline.png|Me robaré; digo me compraré este auto en modo historia y en modo online en GTA V (Es mentira me lo robaré XD.) Shifting weight.png|''¡Explosión épica!'' Departure Time 24.PNG|''¡Mi mejor momento!-¡La mejor acción de la historia!'' Departure Time 6.PNG|''¡Hasta la vista Bulgarin!'' BOFINAL.png|''Diga buenas noches Sr. Díaz-¡Esto es por Victor!'' < Mis frases favoritas Las canciones que me gustan de la Saga GTA *GTA Vice City -You've Got Another Thing Comin' *GTA San Andreas -Tema del juego: GTA San Andreas-Theme Song -Welcome to the Jungle *GTA Liberty City Stories -Tema del juego: A Dark March *GTA Vice City Stories -Vice Squad -Holy Diver -Lick It Up *Grand Theft Auto IV -Grand Theft Auto IV-Theme Song -Run to the Hills *Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost And Damned -Run to the Hills -Tema del juego: Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost And Damned-Theme Song *Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony -Tema del juego: I Keep on Walking Mis Objetivos En memoria a los protagonistas *Claude Speed Muy pronto *Tommy Vercetti Muy pronto *Carl Johnson Muy pronto *Toni Cipriani Muy pronto *Victor Vance Muy pronto *Niko Bellic Muy pronto *Johnny Klebitz Muy pronto *Huang Lee Muy pronto *Luis López Muy pronto Mis userboxes Mi información personal: Los proyectos donde estoy: Los GTA que tengo: Mis plataformas: